


Shy

by MightyMousy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carick, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMousy/pseuds/MightyMousy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick’s shy about getting naked on his and Carol’s first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

Based on [this](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/119565328253/imagine-person-a-the-tougher-one-getting-shy) prompt.

 

 

Rick Grimes was taking far too long to come into the bedroom as far as Carol Peletier was concerned. They'd been dancing around their attraction for months. They'd been taking things slow, making sure that a romance was what they wanted.

As soon as they'd figured out romance was indeed what they wanted they'd eased into it. First with kissing, then under clothes groping. They'd been acting like teenagers for weeks. It was time to behave like adults and hit the sheets.

The fact that she was in Rick's bedroom, in his bed, all but naked, was something Carol still couldn't quite believe was happening. Rick. She was Rick's woman now. There'd been a time, just a year ago, that he'd banished her from her home and family. It turned out to be a wise decision that saved his life but at the time it had hurt like hell. She'd resented him for awhile, but eventually time and a hard run on the road had softened her heart. Now they were about to sleep together.

If he ever showed up.

Carol was literally moving to climb from the bed to check on Rick when the door to his bedroom opened. He came in wearing the royal blue robe she'd found on a run. An R was stitched in gold thread on the front. It had been an expensive robe back when money meant something. She had a matching robe with a C on the breast.

This was it, the moment she'd been waiting for since they took that first step on the path to the bedroom. She'd wanted to see Rick naked for years, sure, but not nearly as badly as the past few weeks. Now it was time. She was going to see every last inch of his glorious, toned body and--

He switched the lamp off.

"Hey," she said, reaching out to stop him from climbing in under the covers. He stood beside the bed in shadow, only the moonlight filtering through the window to light him. "Turn the light back on."

"We don't need the light to…you know…"

Rick was being very weird. Weird, that was the only word Carol could think to describe his behavior.

"Rick, turn it back on. I want to see you."

"Nah, you don't," he said, and tried again to move for the covers, his robe still on.

"Yes, I do," she insisted. She was trying not to sound annoyed. Annoyance wasn't something she wanted to feel their first time together, her first time in years that she was actually looking forward to having sex.

Rick sighed and switched the lamp back on. Her eyes didn't know how to keep up. Light, then dark, then light again. She blinked up at him. He was standing with his arms crossed, looking down at her, biting that deliciously plump bottom lip of his. She'd bite it too, in a minute.

"What's going on? " she asked, getting to her knees and facing him.

Rick uncrossed his arms and placed them on her hips. She was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else. When he shrugged, she began to suspect he was having second thoughts.

"You don't want me?"

"No, that's not it. I do…"

"Then what's wrong?"

"It's been awhile for me," he finally said.

"Me too. Don't be nervous. We know each other. This is right."

He nodded but didn't speak.

"Rick, I don't want us to start out with secrets. We have to be open with each other. What's bothering you?"

It took him a long time to finally sigh and roll his shoulders. "You're the first person to see me naked since Lori died."

She frowned. "You're nervous about me seeing you? Why?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "Aren't you nervous?"

"Not at all. I'll tell you what. I'll show you mine then you show me yours."

Maybe he was worried about his size. She'd never had a man with an overly large member and she didn't want one. She asked him if that was part of it and he gave her a weak shrug.

"I'm here to be with you. I don't care about that," she tried to assure him. She kissed his lips, lightly at first, but deepened the kiss when his hands came to rest on her bottom and squeezed.

"Undress me," she whispered against his lips.

Rick pulled the shirt up and over her head before letting it drop to the floor beside him. He drank her in, every inch of her, and from the interest gleaming in his eyes he liked what he saw.

"I've wanted to see you for years," she confessed. "I've really been anxious for it the last few weeks."

He didn't try to stop her when she pulled the belt of his robe loose and let it fall open. She gently pushed the material off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. Finally he was naked before her.

"God, it was worth the wait," she said.

She wasn't lying, either. His body was slender and lean, his muscles not overly developed but toned, his skin tanned from years in the sun. She drank in every inch of him, from his handsome face to his broad shoulders and smooth muscled chest, down to his flat stomach and lower, to the dark patch of hair over his manhood. He was a work of art from head to toe and she told him.

"I've never been with such a beautiful man," she said, running her hands over his chest.

Carol stroked his arms, his chest, thumbed his nipples, dragged her fingertips over his muscled belly and watched as his flaccid cock stiffened under her attention and her gaze. She was aching for him and he could sense it.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of," she told him in all honesty, once he was fully erect.

Rick had obviously relaxed, his anxiety gone. He pulled Carol to him in a deep kiss, his stiffened member trapped between their bodies, before slipping a hand between her legs to dip his fingers into her moist folds.

"We've waited long enough," he said, and smiled at the sigh that came from her as he slipped two fingers into her moistened center.

"Yes we have," she agreed, and pulled him to her in another passionate kiss.


End file.
